Op het nippertje geslaagd!
by melisse
Summary: Het had niet veel gescheeld, of ik was niet geslaagd voor Steelsheid en Schaduwen. Ik ben namelijk verschrikkelijk onhandig!


**Op het nippertje geslaagd!**

_Tijdens mijn opleiding tot Schouwer kreeg ik de hoogste cijfers voor Vermommen en Verschuilen, zonder dat ik er iets voor hoefde te te doen. Echt fantastisch. [...] Ik heb pas een jaar geleden m'n diploma gehaald. Ik was nog bijna gezakt voor Steelsheid en Schaduwen, want ik ben hartstikke onhandig. _

~ Harry Potter en de Orde van de Feniks, Hoofdstuk 3: De Voorhoede, Pagina 45

Tops zuchtte. Ze hadden het expres gedaan! Dat wist ze wel zeker. Dit was haar laatste en één van de meest belangrijkste testen waar ze voor moest voor slagen eer ze het statuut van Schouwer op haar palmares mocht schrijven, maar het leek dat ze erop uit waren haar grandioos te laten falen in deze opdracht. Haar uiteindelijke doel bestond uit het binnendringen in het met klimop overwoekerde bouwvallige huis om een stuk juweel te stelen. Niet alleen waren de meest gesofisticeerde en moeilijkste beveiligings- en alarmspreuken aanwezig in dit huis, bovendien had men er enkele van de beste Schouwers (naast een paar beginnelingen) gestationeerd, waarlangs zij zou moeten glippen zonder dat ze haar opmerkten. Alsof dat nog niet erg genoeg was bevonden zich overal, in elk hoekje van de straat zaken waarvan ze zeker was dat ze zich door haar onhandigheid zou verraden. Een zwervershond die op alles en iedereen reageerde zat niet ver van het huis en van waaruit men een perfect zicht had op de gehele straat. Op de straatstenen weerklonk het minste geluid en de weinig beschikbare hoekjes die aanwezig waren om zo ongemerkt het huis te benaderen waren allemaal ingenomen door volle vuilnisbakken die een walgelijke geur verspreidden. Alsof dat nog niet het ergste was viel de regen met bakken uit de hemel. Geweldig! *** geweldig!  
Oké, de regen zou een deel van haar plan om binnen te geraken vergemakkelijken, maar eenmaal binnen zou ze moeten oppassen dat ze geen watersporen of vuile voeten achterliet die haar aanwezigheid zouden kunnen verraden.

Ze ademde diep in en overdacht nog eens rustig haar plan. Eerst zou ze een spreuk toepassen om mist op te roepen. Het was een makkelijke, waardoor deze niet zou worden gedetecteerd door het spreukenalarmsysteem. Helaas verzekerde deze ook niet complete onzichtbaarheid, maar hopelijk was dit in combinatie met de regen voldoende om ongezien het huis te benaderen. In de zak van haar broek had ze een koekje zitten, dat hopelijk de hond zou wegdrijven van het huis. Eenmaal binnen hoopte ze dat ze met behulp van haar gave en wat eenvoudige spreuken de Schouwers zou kunnen ontwijken of allerminst op het verkeerde been zou kunnen zetten.

Toen een vogel in de verte schel krijste, zag ze haar kans schoon en zei snel de spreuk die de mist zou oproepen. Zo snel en zo stil mogelijk sloop ze naderbij het huis en gooide op enkele meters afstand van de zwervershond het koekje zo ver mogelijk weg. De hond spitste zijn oren, keek even achterdochtig haar kant uit, maar schoot snel in de richting van het koekje.

Vlug naderde ze de voordeur en nam een stuk ijzer uit haar jas (gelukkig was het toegestaan enkele kleine zaken mee te brengen op deze test die je bruikbaar achtte). Met een Dreuzeltruc die ze van haar vader had geleerd forceerde ze de deur open en glipte binnen. Ze checkte. Niemand in de hal, zoals ze had voorspeld. De Schouwers wisten dat ze zou komen, maar niet wanneer. Bovendien verschilde elke test voor iedere Schouwer zo dat het zelfs voor de beste Schouwers geen standaardopdracht werd. Ze had eveneens gehoopt dat de Schouwers dachten ze pas 's nachts (wanneer het buiten compleet donker was) zou komen en niet nu, bij valavond, wanneer er nog relatief veel licht buiten was. Hopelijk waren ze zo minder aandachtig.

Uit de keuken hoorde ze stemmen komen, maar ze hoorde voetstappen naderen in de richting van de deur die naar de voorhal leidde. Bliksemsnel vluchtte ze de trappen op en in haar haast gooide ze bijna een paraplubak omver. Ze vloekte. Domme Tops, dit is geen moment om weer je gewoonlijke kluns te zijn! Zo stil als een muis en zo traag als een schildpad ging ze steeds verder omhoog om zo de eventueel krakende traptreden zo min mogelijk lawaai te laten maken. Ze naderde de eerste verdieping. Daar zag ze echter een Schouwer patrouilleren. Wat moest ze nu doen? Gelukkig werd de in het zwart geklede man afgeleid door een geluid en wendde zich van haar kant af. Van het moment gebruik makend glipte ze de bibliotheek binnen. Ze wist dat het juweel daar verstopt was; dat was haar verzekerd. De opdracht mocht namelijk nu ook weer niet te moeilijk zijn voor kandidaat-Schouwers (sommige dingen leer je nu enkel maar op basis van ervaring) en eerst een heel huis doorzoeken op zoek naar een juweel was iets té hoog gegrepen voor Schouwers in opleiding. Waar het in de bibliotheek verstopt lag wist ze nog niet, dát moest ze wel uitzoeken.

Eenmaal in de bibliotheek en uit het zicht onttrokken zuchtte ze even opgelucht. Wat een geluk had ze tot nu gehad! De Schouwers leken inderdaad verwacht te hebben dat ze in de donkere nacht zou komen; er was niemand in de hal gestationeerd geweest als wacht in de hal en degene die ze hier op de eerste verdieping hadden gezet, had haar niet opgemerkt. Naarstig ging ze op zoek naar het juweel. Ze keek eerst in de kist in het midden van de kamer, vervolgens onder de kussens van de zetels, de schilderijen en achter de gordijnen (wie weet!) en ging uiteindelijk in de boekenkast kijken. In een ogenblik van onoplettendheid stootte ze haar voet echter tegen een zwaar boek dat op de grond lag. Au, alle Wierlingen nog aan toe! Ze smoorde haar kreet van pijn en begon verder te zoeken. Sommige boeken die nogal hol klonken wanneer ze er met haar vingers zachtjes op klopte en groot genoeg waren om een juweel te herbergen nam ze uit de kast en onderzocht ze op verborgen ruimtes. Enige tijd en vele boeken later had ze nog niets gevonden. Bij Merlijn, waar kon dat juweel nu toch zijn! Haar blik viel op het beeld van het hoofd dat ze tot nu toe nog niet had opgemerkt. Ze nam het even op en hoorde inderdaad iets kletteren. Even checkte ze of er een of andere beveiligingsspreuk aanwezig was en maakte deze onklaar. Ze grabbelde even met haar handen erin en nam hetgene wat er inzat eruit. Het was inderdaad een ketting; een gouden met in het midden een robijnrode steen. Ze glimlachte en stak het juweel weg. Nu zorgen dat ze zo snel mogelijk weg was. Ze doorkruiste de kamer en keek even door de deuropening.

Op de gang zag ze de wacht met een vrouw praten. Ze kon niet horen wat ze zeiden, maar ze wachtte geduldig af. Een paar minuten later zag ze de vrouw de trappen opgaan naar de hogere verdiepingen en de wacht zich omdraaien. Toen kreeg ze een ingeving; hier kon ze haar gave voor gebruiken in een poging om de wacht te verschalken. Ze nam het uiterlijk aan van de vrouw van daarnet en wandelde rustig en zelfverzekerd de gang op; de wachter mocht absoluut niet doorhebben dat ze iemand anders was. De wachter hoorde haar voetstappen en draaide zich om.  
'Ah Caroline, al terug?'  
'Ja, ik ben iets beneden vergeten. Ik ga het even halen,' zei ze zo rustig mogelijk.  
'Ah ja, kan iedereen overkomen,' antwoordde de wacht zonder achterdocht.  
Zo beheerst mogelijk - het mocht niet zo overkomen dat ze aan het vluchten was - ging ze de trappen af. Zonder al teveel moeilijkheden kwam ze beneden en wilde terug de deur uitglippen, tot ze per ongeluk haar voet tegen de staande kapstok stootte. Vervloekt nog aan toe! Vervloekt mijn onhandigheid! In de keuken hoorde ze het schuifelen van stoelen en vluchtte het huis uit. Ze rende zo snel ze kon zodat ze op een veilige afstand van het huis kon Verschijnselen zonder dat ze haar zouden detecteren en vinden voordat ze veilig het hoofdkwartier bereikte. Onderweg bleef ze zichzelf vervloeken; dat kleine onhandigheidje zou haar vast en zeker punten kosten, zeker als ze haar te pakken voor ze terug op het Ministerie was. Dan was namelijk haar opdracht mislukt; je mocht zeker niet gepakt worden!

Ze hoorde de voetstappen haar steeds dichter naderen en ze rende nog een tredje sneller. Na een honderdtal meter liep ze een donker steegje in en verschuilde ze zich achter een grote, ijzeren vuilcontainer. Daar ademde ze even rustig uit en Verschijnselde vervolgens naar het Ministerie. Ze had de opdracht gehaald… op het nippertje.


End file.
